


Jailbreak

by Felikid



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hubris, Multiple Endings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, and a lot of it, for everybody except vanitas, i'd like to formally apologize to sora, running free. doing what he wants. living his best life, typical 'where is sora' questions except Vanitas is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Your heart is a prison, even if you are not the prisoner.And when the warden dies? The jailed run free.(Vanitas finds himself the sole occupant of a body. It's not his.)
Relationships: Riku & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 221
Kudos: 69





	1. brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> thought i had running rampant ever since kh3 so have this as i procrastinate my main fic. 
> 
> sleeping realm theory for life
> 
> chapters in this thing vary wildly in length but are generally pretty short, so I'd recommend the "Entire Work" mode bcuz like. short.

Vanitas woke up, which was really the oddest thing to happen today. He woke up… at home. The closest thing he _could_ call home. That is to say, the Graveyard.

Except it was… different. He stood atop a tall cliff, overseeing the vast expanse of death. Far below, where there should only be grave markers, laid a labyrinth instead.

His muscles burned, as if he’d been running, yet he just woke up. How did he ache already? He stood up, taking his first steps in... days? Months? Years?

How long had he slept? The only things he could remember of that time were flashes, desperation calling him forth to unleash hell upon everything in sight. Those were odd, too. Every time he regained conciousness, it was in a frenzy. Always just one thought on his mind.  _Destroy his enemies._

But now? Now he wasn’t just  _awake,_ no, he  _woke up._ In control. He walked closer to the cliff’s edge, and jumped down. It hurt more than it should’ve, for a body made of shadow.

For some time, he traversed the labytrinth, nary a soul in sight. Alone. As always.

Eventually, he came upon leftovers. A piece of munny or two, a synthesis ingredient, scattered potions. The exit of a hurried Moogle.

Another thing left behind was a bottle of water. It had spilled onto the ground and formed a puddle on the smooth stone.

Vanitas saw  _his_ reflection. The face, the same. The nose shaped the same, the eyes wide as ever, his hair the usual mess.

His eyes, burning red. His hair,  _brown._

His clothes, the jacket, the shirt, the trousers, the socks, the shoes, things he’d never worn and never would’ve.

All of it, from the tip of his toes to the knots in his hair, belonged not to Vanitas, but to  _him. To Sora._

_Your heart is a prison, even if you are not the prisoner._

And when the warden dies?

The jailed run free.


	2. hop and skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many vanitas hcs you would not believe. shadow being vanitas rights.

What a lovely day it was, indeed. Vanitas felt like singing, so he did. He walked the square of Radiant Garden, not a single soul afraid or running. Not a single creature crawling from his shadow.

The nice thing, he had discovered, was that a physical form was _stable._ It didn’t melt when you slept, or fragment when you raged. However, a body came with its own set of problems, ones Vanitas wasn’t accustomed to.

Like food, or drink. He hadn’t needed it, back then, yet he didn’t mind it now. Quite the contrary, he savored the food gracing his tongue. It felt cold, and salty, and deliciously _sweet._ So this is what they fussed about when talking of sea-salt ice cream.

Everything seemed just that little bit clearer. The singing of the birds, the rush of water. The verdant colors of the grass, or the wind tickling his hair. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to run and shout and jump and cry, he wanted to experience it _all_ , what regular people did.

How nice of Sora to die with munny in his pocket. It’d be enough to last him for quite some time. Maybe he could go to an inn and afford a bed. A real, actual _bed._ Were they as fluffy as he dreamed? Would he sleep soundly on feathers and cushions?

Or a bath! Bodies got dirty, didn’t they? Poor people, can’t turn into a puddle of goo and disappear from beneath the dirt. That had been useful, actually.

Ahh, what a wondrous day to be alive and whole.

Vanitas bit into the ice cream again, and only smiled at the frost gnashing at his teeth.

Everything was so clear and unbelievably _bright_ , like the voice calling behind him filled with that same shining hope.

“Sora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three guesses who saw van at the end and yes it's for maximum angst potential. except for vanitas this fic has no vanitas angst he's doing Great thanks for asking


	3. going going gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing the second important character for this fic.
> 
> unlike vanitas, he's not doing that great.
> 
> none of you tried to guess who it'd be and i'm mildly disappointed

Sora’s gone, Sora’s gone, Sora’s gone but not forever.

That’s what Riku told himself, in the day when he helped that little data replica, in the night when he comforted Dream Eaters left abandoned.

Painful, was what it was. He left, again. He left Riku again, and Kairi left him, too. He didn’t resent her for choosing to dream – it might just prove useful – but now Riku was alone again. Not even DiZ or Naminé to make him regret, as painful as working with them had been.

There was the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, of course, but Riku wasn’t one of them. Riku wasn’t the one with a honorary members card. Sora was.

Another thing Sora was, was _gone._

Now Riku chafed against a group with dynamics and in-jokes he didn’t understand, too focused on his goal to even try.

“It’ll be alright, Riku!” Data-Sora said. For him, everything must be alright. He had his own Riku, his own person he loved. This Sora hadn’t shared trial after trial with him. This Sora didn’t treat Riku with that special look in his eyes, the one Riku noticed reserved for him yet pretended not to see.

This Sora acted nice, because that’s what Sora did. With everyone.

“You should take a break,” he said. “Your wrists must hurt by now, we wouldn’t want you hurting yourself!” This Sora didn’t smile from ear to ear, just for Riku. He smiled like that for all his friends.

His wrists ached from gripping the controller for so long, just like Data-Sora said. He pulled back his fingers and heard them crack. “I’ll be back later.”

So, he stood and left the house without sharing another word.

Without Sora, everything felt dull. The singing of the birds failed to lift his spirits, he tuned out the rushing water, didn’t spare a glance for the verdant colors of the grass.

Ugh, he _reeked._ If he took a bath and slept in a bed for once, that would only mean more time wasted not searching.

Even if it turned out to be another day wasted either way.

What a horrible day to be alive.

Only one other person stood in the plaza. Riku’s eyes widened. This person, unlike the dreary world around him, shone, sharp and bright - to Riku at least.

That messy brown hair, that careless gait, it could only belong to one person.

Life couldn’t be this easy, right? Riku searched for almost a year now, dead end after dead end, and as soon as he let that shard of despair nestle in his heart, _he_ just appeared, right here?

Despite the darkness looming for months, a glimmer of hope infects Riku’s voice when he spoke that dearest name,

“Sora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry rikuuuuu but by the laws of this fic you must suffer. 
> 
> next chapter has *insert gasp here* dialogue! i am excited.
> 
> also data soraaaaa because i love him so much. he is legally obligated to be in all my kh multichapter fics. go read ai stands for adventure incoming if you want things that are not angst. look at them gay ai go hold hands.
> 
> why is committee spelled like that


	4. devils watch you everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out there, in there, devils watch you anywhere~ make the move i wanted, like i want youuuu~
> 
> stan oktavia. poker face (the vocaloid one) slaps

Oh, Vanitas wanted to laugh. Seriously? Maybe he noticed more than expected in his time of sleep, because he’d recognize that voice _anywhere._ Like straight from a dream.

“Hm? Riku! Why, it’s so _nice_ to see you!”

Sora ceased his whistling. The ice cream in his hands dripped. Riku only saw the profile of his best friend’s face as he craned his neck to look without turning. Sora smiled, but not that special smile Sora showed so rarely Riku had to engrave it in his memory every single time.

Instead, Sora grinned with his eyes closed, from ear to ear, almost splitting his face. It didn’t blind, waft of light like Sora’s smile did. Riku smelled nothing but darkness. It cloyed his senses.

“Who are you? Open your eyes.” _So I can see they aren’t yellow._

Vanitas cracked one eye open. Albeit blurry, he still spotted Riku’s clenched fist. “You’re only trigger-happy to see me? And I thought you missed me, Riku. Honestly. It’s me,” - he knocked on his chest – “Sora. You know, _your best friend.”_

“ _No.”_ Riku stepped forward and the double stepped back. He, it, whoever took Sora’s place, made the mistake of showing fear. “You’re not Sora. Tell me ,-” you _parasite, “_ \- who are you?” With every word, Riku advanced on this new enemy. He stalked forward quickly, too quickly.

Vanitas held up his arms, eyes closed once again. _That ruse blew up faster than expected._ “Calm down! No need to act so brash! I’m nobody dangerous. Just keeping this body safe while Sora’s away.”

By now, they stood face to face. Backed against the metaphorical wall, the imposter dropped his facade and his smile. Finally, he opened his eyes.

Red. Burning, blazing, revolting _red._

Not blue. Not yellow. Red.

“I’m offended you forgot, Riku.” Their faces almost touched. The imposter held a hand to Riku’s cheek. “Do you remember how many hearts Sora captured?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall want some fricking _dialogue_
> 
> the open your eyes line is giving me botw flashbacks. also have riku and vanitas ever actually met? i... dont think so.


	5. black sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get some _lore_ up in this. hell yea

The warmth of the imposter’s touch vanished, and they found themselves apart again. Riku’s blood ran cold. Another heart with Sora? Who?

“Is it two?” Vanitas lifted two fingers in a mockery of a peace sign.

It was… “Three. Roxas, Xion, and Ventus.”

Immediatly, the fake frowned. “That’s what you _think,”_ he scoffed. “Ever consider that two halves read as one?”

“There was a fourth?”

Vanitas snapped his fingers Seemed Riku had some brains, at least. “Bingo. No one thought to look in the dark.”

This creature, it, it _infected_ Sora, Riku’s Sora. _It_ needed to be disposed of. Maybe then, once it’s gone, Sora would return? He must, he had to, Riku bet this gross thing kept Sora away.

Riku dashed forward. Afterimages followed in his wake. Vanitas blinked. “Woah there, buster. Watch where you’re pointing that thing. They’re dangerous, you know.”

That new blade, Braveheart, scraped against Vanitas’ beating chest. It scratched his jacket, just when he started to like it, too.

“Are you stupid? I’m not a doppelgänger, this is _Sora’s body._ Do you even realize what will happen if you stab me with that?”

In response, the blade pressed the tiniest bit tighter. Perhaps, because the hand guiding it shook. “Your heart will be released from Sora’s body.”

“That’s right. But that’s not all, genius. You know I’m alone in here, right? As in, Sora’s gone? And you’ll also know what’ll happen to a body with no heart and soul, if those Keyblade Masters ever thought you anything remotely useful.”

“You’ll turn into a heartless.”

The unknown imposter put his arms behind his head, a pose meant to be careless contrasted by his scowl. “Not exactly. I’m special. Never had a body to begin with. But that’s what would happen to _me._ Not Sora’s meat bag.”

“Just spit it out already.”

“A body without a soul  _ dies, _ you bag of rocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flip flopping between povs is fun


	6. riding free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious i do not check how long chapters are before posting them

Braveheart vanished from Riku’s hand in an instant. “Dies?”

“Yeah!” Finally out of the stalemate, Vanitas threw his arms into the air. “If you tear me out of this vessel here, Sora’s dead! Even if you  _ actually _ manage to find him,” - he rolled his eyes at that -, “where would he go? A replica? You’d find him and damn him to a Heartless fate right then and there. Way to go.”

He laughed. It was so  _ funny. _ Big, brave Riku, shaking like a leaf  in seconds . And Vanitas hadn’t even summoned his blade yet. Sweat glistened on Riku’s forehead, and his eyes reflected a bit too much light.

“Seriously? You’re going to cry? How old are you again?”

“I…”  _ could’ve killed Sora?  _ His very own body shivered at the thought. Riku almost killed Sora, even if someone controlled his body like a mere puppet. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Why would I when the truth hurts you so much more?  Don’t you recognize my face? Let me tell you, I sure was surprised seeing it in the mirror. All this time, I thought my face was my own. Turns out I stole that, too.”

A hint, a hint to the impostor. Three hearts, the same face.  Halves. Think, Riku,  _ think. Who? _

_ Halves.  _ Roxas and Xion were whole and out. Ventus had slept, but they, Terra and Aqua, when they spoke of his story, or when Ventus spoke of the Keyblade Graveyard,  _ what was it. _

The imposter yawned. “Is it that bad to steal a face? I wouldn’t be the first. It’s not that shocking. Plenty of people do it.”

Ventus had said, he had a brother of sorts. When he had been  _ split in half- _

“That’s it!”

“What?” Vanitas stared, bewildered. What was it?

“You’re Vanitas. You’ve been hiding inside Sora’s heart all this time. Just waiting for the time to strike.” Riku regained a bit of his confidence. Simply knowing his enemy’s name helped.

“ So what? You figured my name out, congrats. You also can’t get rid of me without harming Sora, and -” he stretched out his right hand. In it, the sacred sword Sora spent so much time crafting manifested. “Ohh, Ultima, eh? Nice. Anyways, you’re boring me now.”

Vanitas flung the blade into the air. Instead of clattering to the floor or reappearing in his grasp, a Keyblade Glider descended between the two.

As casual as could be, Vanitas walked up to it and hopped on. He did a spin without moving forward to test this new beast. “Hey Riku, why don’t you focus on finding the idiot’s heart first? Then we can talk. It’s been, not fun, but funny I guess.”

The Glider’s jets roared to life with blue flame.

Riku stood powerless. If he harmed Vanitas, he’d kill Sora. Regained confidence or not, Riku’s instincts forbid him from acting against the face of the one who mattered most.

With a final wave and a wink, Vanitas said, “Catch me if you can!”

and left Riku in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm suprised this fic's gotten such a good reception tbh. I mainly started it as a reprieve bcuz i got too caught up in writing what people want instead of writing being a fun activity i enjoy, and this fic was a great way to get back to that.
> 
> the chapters i have are all over the place and the plot just goes where it goes. like, you want to know what happens next? so do i. I only know once i actually start writing adsfcx. Maybe I can carry the fun attitude to my mutli-chapters gathering dust. hopefully.


	7. voice it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late in the day, i think sleep deprivation is catching up to me.... 
> 
> can you tell i really like the idea of vanitas casually stealing ultima?

Turns out Sora’s been _everywhere._ How insufferable.

Vanitas visited a different town, hoping for anonymity that Radiant Garden apparently lacked. He found out that the Unversed hadn’t been the last of that World’s problems. At least he could dispose of these Heartless by swinging Ultima around well enough.

Like he did now. He’d gone out into the supposedly haunted woods, classic clueless speak for Heartless, and mowed the crawling shades down without mercy. How exhilerating.

Sora was strong. Though summons refused to answer his call - they had no connection to him - Sora’s astounding arsenal of magics - elemental, form changes, even those amusement park rides - provided ample enterntainment.

Maybe it rose to Vanitas’ head just a little. Maybe so much he ended up goading all Heartless in the area into attacking him as he laughed maniacally and charged them in return.

After a wonderfully drawn out battle, he sat down and watched the last of the hearts fade into the sky. Huh. Vanitas did something good, technically.

Faintly, leaves rustled and sticks creaked. Two voices spoke beneath the trees. “What was that?” said some girl he couldn’t care less about.

“A bad sign,” replied a voice that _made Vanitas’ blood boil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that voice was jesse mccartney


	8. random encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "that voice was jesse mccartney" is the best joke i have made in my entire life.

Roxas and Xion patrolled their new home, Twilight Town, regularly. As a border world on the edge of light and dark, many a monster sought refuge there. The worlds may be safe, but Heartless still linger, though in lesser numbers.

Today they walked through the forest – the hanuted woods, whatever – when they came upon the noise of a scuffle. Between the typical noises of the forest and their own unimportant chatter, faintly, they heard the scratch of a blade and the crackle of magical thunder under the clear blue sky.

No one they knew of offered to visit and assist them. Both Lea and Isa were taking the day off together. An unknown had appeared.

They proceeded with caution.

Then they heard the laugh. “What was that?” Xion asked Roxas, waiting only a moment to sprint ahead.

He followed suit. “A bad sign.”

Because the forest wasn’t big, they arrived quickly before the mansion. The clearing laid in ashes.

Small explosions typical of the monkey-shaped Heartless littered the area without rhyme or reason. Among them, small waves trailed across the now muddy ground, later slowing into puddles disturbed by nothing but the wind.

Patches of grass sparked with embers threatening to burst into flame once more. Nearby trees were split in two by the force of lighntning.

Complete carnage.

Sitting beneath a solitary tree left intact, a figure leapt to their feet as soon as Roxas and Xion entered their space.

“Sora?”

Sure enough, what appeared to be Sora scowled at the two Keyblade wielders. For reasons unknown, he held himself in a.. high? battle stance at the ready, Ultima poised to strike.

“Ventus?”

Why would Sora mix the two of them up? “What? No, I’m Roxas. What are you doing here? We’ve been looking _everyhwere_ for you.

The fellow look-a-like crossed his arms. “Seems we’re both mistaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i don't update tomorrow, see you all next wednesday. I'm writing non-chronologically, what a bother. I have like, at least six more chapters, but not the next... well. 
> 
> i haven't said it before, but thank you all for your kind words on chapter 6. I truly appreciate it.


	9. same face syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated today after all! I post this on the car ride home after getting bullied by my 7 yr old cousins for 2 hours. Children are so ruthless, it inspired me.

Familiarity. That's what it was. Vanitas and Roxas both saw somebody else in each other's faces. Their thoughts ran in tandem. _If not him, then who? They're identical, so how?_

Xion, ironically the only one not mistaken for another, broke the mutual silence. "Riku talked about you."

Vanitas crossed his arms and frowned. "Did he now. How nice of him to ruin an innocent outing."

"Innocent?! You trashed the place!" A simple sweep of the arm perfectly illustrated Roxas' point. The mansion's front garden was well and truly ruined.

"And I got rid of the Heartless! I made your lives easier, so what's the problem?!"

"The problem is you ruining Sora's name!" Roxas yelled, now. Defensive, weren't we? 

"And what do you care about Sora's name? Shouldn't you be glad he's gone?"

Within the second, Roxas drew his twin blades. "That's it! How dare you? How dare you show yourself like it's nothing? How dare you parade around without a care in the world?!"

The by now trusty Ultima flashed in Vanitas' grip. "Is that's how it's gonna be? You'll attack me just for looking like somebody else?" A low blow, he knew, but those were his _favourite_. "Hypocritical, isn't it?"

Wrong thing to say, just as Vanitas expected. However, provoking his opponent was just what he wanted. He craved a _real_ fight to test his new skills. Those Heartless weren't enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vanitas with riku: *deescalates cuz he doesn't want to fight*  
> vanitas with roxas: *needles him because he wants to throw down*
> 
> i'm sorry for the xion jokes the opportunities to make them are just too good


	10. venting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the chapter title pun i'll give you several sparkle emojis
> 
> it's still the 20th i'm not late!! I haven't missed a day yet wow

Roxas charged. Angry opponents were predictable opponents. Vanitas had been on both sides of that equation, and knew that rule well. 

He blocked a slash from above from Oathkeeper, only to step back when Oblivion swung up from below. Dualhanded Keyblade Wielders were rare. This would he exciting.

Was it a condition of that face to fight like no one else?

Was it a condition of the face to challange Vanitas like no one else?

Was it a condition of the face to enrage Vanitas like no one else?

He needed to be quick. Quick and deadly. One thing to set his opponent apart from the other was his _strength_. No doubt, if Vanitas got caught between those two blades, he'd be done for. How exciting.

In return, Vanitas favoured _speed_. Combine that with Sora's miraculous _versatility_ , and you've got a deadly combo. While Roxas was no slouch on his feet, Vanitas favoured this style for years.

Gradually, he felt the magic build beneath his skin. Each blow, parried or taken from eithet side, intensified the feeling. _This_ was the challange no Heartless could give him. 

Vanitas jumps up high high high, bounced off the last remaining tree and dove at Roxas. Even with his focus on sheer power, Roxas leapt out the way in the nick of time, forcing Vanitas to turn his landing into a roll instead.

He jumped back up to his feet. Roxas didn't waste a second waiting and lunged again together with a burst of light.

This time, when Vanitas caught the first attack in a lock and launched a Firaga with his free hand, something changed.

The magic building up exploded into shattering glass, engulfing him. The one magic of Sora's he'd never tasted.

_Form change._

Black and white and blinding light. Light so very cold, even Vanitas might wield its borrowed potential. Shimmering, iridescent blades replaced the weapon in his hand.

Roxas retreated back to where the girl stood in the distance. She almost dropped the strange box in her grip, and gazed upon the enemy.

Floating above assorted dust, Vanitas tasted pure power. 

"Let's see who wins now," he said to the face he loathed so dearly.

_Ultimate Form._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ULTIMATE FORM LET'S GOOOOOOO.
> 
> I'm sorry Roxas but you are canonically not stronger than Sora and Ultimate Form is too damn strong please nerf.
> 
> Actually don't nerf it absolutely carried me through the secret boss fight.
> 
> I finally recovered from a stomach infection only to get a heavy cold i hate life sometimes. At least this fic cheers me up lmao
> 
> also to explain like a tiny bit: roxas and vanitas are both wearing the face of each other's identity complex so ofc they hate each other right off the bat


	11. peek-a-boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure i capitalize GummiPhone differently in every single fic I write.

Xion might be panicking. First, seeing a red-eyed Sora might have set off some lingering identity crisis related issues Then, because that Sora and Roxas made a classic example of hate at first sight. _Then_ , because they actually started going at it, and lastly, because – despite Riku briefing everyone on the situation via messy GummiPhone call – Xion was decidedly not prepared to deal with Ultimate Form.

She’d seen it in action, once. And then she vowed to never make an enemy of Sora, which was impossible anyways.

The first course of action she took when Vanitas – she knew it was him since she paid attention to important briefings - showed up was cram out her GummiPhone out of one of her many non-coat pockets. After that, while Roxas did a _great_ job of either deliberately or accidentally keeping Vanitas distracted, she dialed Riku, saying something or other that amounted to “Hey, Riku. Vanitas is here please come over quick?”

When she started hearing metal on metal, she realized that maybe, she should’ve known emotional talks with Roxas had a history of turning out this way.

Her GummiPhone barely remained in her grip as she couldn’t help but flinch. No one could avoid it, when their adversary, floating a meter of the ground and surrounded by a grand total of _nine_ cosmic blades flashed into existance right in front of their nose.

Instantaineously. Like he’d simply taken a step ten meters wide. Next, Vanitas swung his blades with a mere flick of the wrist. Roxas, who’d briefly turned his back to retreat, would no doubt be struck down after Vanitas’ step through space. But instead of meeting such a grisly fate, a key – a _Kingdom Key?,_ Vanitas thought – flashed into existence in time for each sword to bounce off one by one.

Vanitas’ memories of time spent with Sora swam together as a dream. He knew names and people and places and events, yet even still, just in the vague way of a particularly striking dream, not that he had much experience with those, considering that before, he’d never dreamt at all. Even among the runny impressions of Sora’s friends, Xion reigned as the vaguest without a doubt.

No matter how much he tried to think of her, most of it seemed to… skip right over her. Maybe, Vanitas wondered, this was why he hadn’t noticed her before.

Maybe he should focus, now, on the second person to enter the fray, no matter how much his eyes strain to look.

And maybe, Xion thought, she could buy enough time for reinforcements to arrive. Now was her time to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this arc sure is going on, huh. Xion ily and also she deserves to have her own keyblade. 
> 
> Also yeah she didn't immediatly join in on the free for all cuz she was making a phone call. How much shorter would the plot of kh be if GummiPhones had been around since kh1. Do you realize GummiPhones would've prevented the plot of kh1???


	12. v aried  s trenghts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sad nobody got the pun in chapter 10. It's _ven_ ting, cuz of roxas' face.

Two people turned out to be a bigger challenge than one, not that Vanitas minded it any. He wanted to keep pushing. Xion – that was her name, right? - fought so much like Sora, even discounting the Kingdom Key.

She acted quick, quicker than Roxas, though less powerful. What Vanitas quickly took notice of: she’s ambidextrous, as shown when, after Vanitas broke off a barrage from Roxas, a left-hand swing grazed his cheek. Interesting.

Meanwhile, Roxas spun his dual swords as if he were holding buzzsaws instead. Vanitas wasn’t tempted to find out if they could shred him.

Both of his opponents favoured light over elements, which eliminated some degree of unpredictability they would’ve had otherwise. Sora’s repertoire porved better in that regard.

Man, maybe light magic really _was_ worth studying, if it could net him results like this. Diving down from high above, blades of light swirling around in drill formation, Vanitas remembered that Sora never studied at all. He just… had power like this. Just discovered it, and used it. How sickening.

Xion dove left, Roxas right. A yellow blade nicked his jacket. Did Vanitas’ thoughts still drift here? Why? Why wasn’t this enough?

“Why aren’t you fighting like you mean it?!” he stopped to roar. Fire flew from his hands in a homing attack both of them blocked with expert timing. They blocked and evaded and dodged, but when their turn came to attack, what then? A feint. A near miss. Throttled strenght and speed _only_ on the offense.

Why? Now that he wanted a figth with those pathetic faces, they refused to oblige?

_They didn’t fight to win._

“Come on, you copycats! Can’t you bring anything _real_ to the table? Want me to stomp you out instead?”

Before Roxas dared reply, a new voice cut through.

“You won’t be doing any of that.”

Damn it all. Why was  _Riku_ here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept thinking about fight scenes so i watched damageless re:mind boss fights and i am afraid. both of the fights and of the players who beat them hit and magicless. damn.
> 
> my descriptions of fighting styles mainly relied on what type of medal each character here is in union cross lmao. I don't play ux anymore (thanks unbearable grind and horrible power creep) but i sure did like organizing my collection of jpgs. how did the weapon triangle go again? at least we've got a full set of types here!
> 
> alsoooo i guess you all know who xion called last time. not that it's a big surprise or anything but still
> 
> xion doesn't get as much a time to shine as might've been expected i'm sorry bby one day i'll write you a fic but this is about vanitas and riku making horrible decisions


	13. really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't update for two days because i had important things to do, such as study for exams or play disgaea 4 for several hours
> 
> also lucky number 13 everybody!! can't believe this thing got 800 hits already.

“Why are you here.” It wasn’t even a question, more like _How dare you show your face to me._

It stung Riku a bit, coming from that face. “I want answers,” he said.

“And I didn’t give you enough?” For the first time since achieving Ultimate Form, Vanitas’ feet touched the ground, though his blades remain pointed in Riku’s direction. “You kill me, Sora dies. Sora is alive, somewhere. That’s it.”

On the other side of the coin, Qathkeeper quaked at the little word  _dies._ Even back when survival was an either-or, Roxas couldn’t kill Sora. Xion couldn’t kill Sora. No one wanted to. Regardless, Roxas griped his Keyblade tighter. “I wasn’t finished.”

Xion held the blunt side of her blade in front of her friend. “You are now.”

“I see,” Vanitas grinned, “So _that’s_ your power of friendship. A numbers game.” The blades scattered into sparks and Ultima returned to Vanitas hand. His clothes reverted to their original appearance, marking that the time for fun had run out. “How boring. None of you are giving it your all.”

Roxas pushed Xion’s Kingdom Key to the side. “You tried to kill us because you were  _bored?!”_

Vanitas laughed when Xion grabbed Roxas by the hood instead. Riku did nothing. “What about it? I wasn’t  _really_ aiming to kill.” Why should he? He usually had reasons to kill people, and today he didn’t. Simple. “The only thing I tried to kill was some time. Heartless are too weak. You were a bit better.”

Extra emphasis on  _a bit._

Finally, Riku decided to participate in the conversation he started, which was typically expected of people. “You really don’t know anything else?” 

“Really!” He clenched his fists, and his heart thudded heavier. “You’re not worth fighting, so go away!

There was one main reason Vanitas hesitated to fight Riku, outside of fighting three on one. 

He’d never seen Sora fight Riku at his full potential, Keyblade and Master title included, and  _win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kh3 roxas is presumably not stronger than his kh2 incarnation, which sora beat. He also manages to defeat xion in kh3.
> 
> Riku has been a boss before, you may say. But, consider, that was kh2, where Riku just kinda fought sora for shits n giggles, and we've never seen sora square off with post-redemption arc riku, who not only has a keyblade, he's also been a playable character (the strongest of all character types.) 
> 
> one day i'll make a kh power chart and put kh3 sora above time itself


	14. everything empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who needs chronology anyways. i have decided that i don't need it and will return to the twilight town conclusion when i a) feel like it, b) can pair it up with other things for maximum impact
> 
> IT'S STILL THE 26TH SOMEWHERE. It's likely still the 26th for a majority of my readership. I live in the future where it's also my sister's birthday.
> 
> It's. 0:47. I'm going to sleep.

It’s some twisted curiosity that lead his steps here. Normally, he’d avoid places like this, where people knew and hated him, but he _had_ to look.

How was his dearest brother faring these days? And those who treasured him?

Indeed, today the Land of Departure awaited Vanitas.

They locked the front door, of course, which was the first thing telling him the place laid empty. Why not open it with his magic key? Because magic keys couldn’t open what _other_ magic keys had locked.

After a bit of spying through windows and other such necessities, he broke one open. With his fists. Try locking that. He confirmed no one was inside first, though.

Amazing, how he remembered travelling these halls, despite his visits being few and far between. Everything started here, did it not?

“Hello!” “Hello!” “Hello!”

A dash of daring and he yelled out into the hallway. His echo made the only reply. Nothing dwelled here except dust.

Like a snapshot of the past. All empty. All emptiness. Ironic.

With nothing better to do, while avoiding the main hall due to phantom pains of aquatic magics, he headed upwards. He climbed the winding stairs, for once, instead of teleporting or scaling the walls.

He savoured each echo speaking null. This damned place deader than dead; for now, forgotten. The cloud of dust stirred upon each footstep spoke volumes. That trio had to havhe left months ago.

Actually searching for Sora, no doubt. Unlike Riku.

Vanitas arrived at his destination. A simple door on the upper floors, identical to the two flanking each side of it. Brown wood, a silver handle. Elegant carvings lending it the same air as the rest of the place.

His door in another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emptiness is ironic bcuz. you know. vanitas. today's chapter title is actually lowkey a translated lyric from the song vanitas vanitas by xhloe because it slaps. check out the cover by kasuka it's so good. also in german but who cares. vanitas, vanitas, omnia vanitas~ vulnerat omnes, ultima necat~
> 
> ahh yes. the only thing my years of taking latin are good for. why is vanitas such a popular word? Like, the kh character, the song, the art motif, the case study of vanitas (a manga from the author of pandora hearts)? why are we all obsessed with the latin word for emptiness.


	15. it comes and it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why'd all of you immediately suspect violence? as if I'd ever do that~

Ventus hadn’t changed at all. It all looked the exact same.

Why was Vanitas here again? Well, he had all the time in the world now, so who cared. Maybe he wanted to see his brother again, to gloat, to figth, to…

Maybe Vanitas was just aimless now.

Examining the room bored him quickly enough. All memorabillia he’d seen on his last visit, thirteen years ago. Ventus didn’t spend much time here before departing wherever he went, it seemed.

Vanitas laid down on the bed in the room and stared at the ceiling. Breathing in dust and memories. Had nothing changed? What would Ventus think, seeing him like this?

The bed wasn’t as soft as he thought back then. It disappointed him a little. The blanket scratched his exposed arms. This wasn’t anything special. This was just.. a room. Just somebody’s room.

Could he tell it belonged to Ventus by what’s inside? What of the telescope at the window? Did Ventus stare out at the stars with hope and wonder what waited beyond the windows? Did he read each and every book on the shelves, out of entertainment or because his teacher told him to? Were the nicknacks, a stray mask or box or even a pair of scales, were they gifts from his friends for when they had to leave him behind?

How much of your heart did you leave in your home?

_Home is where the heart is_ , Vanitas heard the phrase before.  _Then_ , he supposed, placing a hand on Sora’s chest,  _maybe my home is here._

He sneezed. No matter how much this room was Ventus or not, dust still covered every surface. Did no one ever clean in here?

Vanitas shook his head and propped himself up on his arms. Then, he turned to the dying sunlight filtering through the windows. He’d sure spent more time here than expected. 

Well, he  _didn’t_ know how much of this belonged to Ventus. What stories the objects stored. 

Vanitas never got to leave his heart anywhere. It always wandered away, and it always returned beaten and bruised. 

When he stared out the window at the hills beyond, he spotted an object and knew  _exactly_ why it was placed there.

A Keyblade, sticking in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta say it here again but Selwynward you are the BEST and i adore you. Man. I had _14_ comments in my inbox, holy shit.
> 
> I wanted to have Vanitas actually smash something but reminiscence poured out my document instead. Sometimes things just turn out that way
> 
> also, oh, whose keyblade could that be?
> 
> btw, i didn't update yesterday because i wrote something different!! 1.4k oneshot for At the Tale End, a seriously great game. It's short, it's free, it made me cry, check it out on vgperson's site!! I wrote the second fic to ever use the At the Tale End tag :,)


	16. grave mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't update yesterday cuz i was playing monster hunter stories lmao. cute game i recommend

A keyblade, sticking outside in the ground.

But not just any Keyblade. Master's Keeper. He needed to look closer, to make sure.

This time, Vanitas disregarded the scenic route, instead opting to jump out the window.

Sora's pockets were full of pixie dust anyway, so who cared. Gliding down, easy peasy.

  
Ventus' room didn't tell him anything, but this - this! - was a sign clear as day. Before Vanitas, there was a grave.

A silver Keyblade with a red hilt, commonly known as the Master's Defender, was sunk into a patch of flowers. On said hilt hung three glass stars.

Vanitas laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed loud and without restrain, because who could have ever known those two old coots would kick the bucket before he did?!

That Vanitas bore witness to the hearts of the two men who ruined his life float off to Kingdom Hearts?!

And, he leaned forward to catch his breath, that those three sentimental fools left behind their precious charms?!

Vanitas could take one and break it. Or two. Or all three! Nothing stopped him from kicking over the grave of the smug old master.

He laughed some more, and oh, he started crying.

"He's really dead after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a halloween event in a discord sever i'm in, and i got so excited i immediatly drew a halloween sora..
> 
> anyway, next time we get some emotions in on this because i adore character analysis beyond all else


	17. eye of my own storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a big boy compared to the others bcuz i rlly think it needs to be one sitting and also i got excited about the other stuff i wrote for this fic. we are heading into ending territory and i am so hyped to set everything on fire

“I’m supposed to be happy right now, so why…?” Why would he cry? Why did this body react without his will? The teardrops rolling down his cheeks weren’t his own, right?

Behind him, grass crunched beneath heavy feet.

“Goddammit.” Vanitas didn’t even need to look. “What do you want from me?”

“What are you doing?” asked Riku, the biggest annoyance in the entire damn universe.

Vanitas refused to turn around to the boy standing behind him, instead opting to bury his face in his hands. “What do people even do at a grave,” came out muffled from both his hands and snot. Bodies were so gross when they got emotional.

“Normally, I’d say people pay their respects, but in your case, desecrate it, probably? Since you haven’t trashed it yet, I have no clue what you’re doing here.”

Riku still hadn’t noticed his shaking on his knees, wonderful. Next on his bucket list Vanitas could learn how to wash grass stains out of trousers.

“Go away.” Vanitas patted his many pockets, found nothing, and so he wiped his eyes with his jacket. The movement evidently drew Riku’s attention, who frowned deeper than his standard expression.

“Are you crying?”

“No, I’m not,” replied the liar with red-rimmed eyes and a clogged nose, “Why should I?”

“Why visit Eraqus’ grave?”

Being a smart lad, Riku decided against questioning the crying. If somebody said they’re not, even when they obviously were, then that’s the best course of action. Still, Riku acknowledged that hanging around the grave of a guy he hated is kinda weird.

“Just checking.”

“Checking _what?”_

“That they’re dead.”

So _that’s it._ “They?” If somebody talked about Master Eraqus and mentioned a “they”, there’s really only one other person who included in that statement. “You mean Xehanort.”

By now, the shaking of Vanitas’ chest subsided, to be replaced by expected hostility. “You can never be too sure that bastard is dead.”

“I saw him off, so I’m sure he is. There’s no coming back for him.”

“Good.” Vanitas ground his teeth. Even so, his eyes watered again.

“He was all you had, wasn’t he?”

Finally, Vanitas rose from the soft grass. Not even bothering to wipe off the dirt, he pointed a hand at Riku in accusation. “Don’t talk like you know what he did to me!”

Riku, in return, held up his own hands in what he hoped was a placitating gesture. “I know. He was a bad person-”

Vanitas crossed his arms. “Understatement of the year.”

“-but you’re still allowed to grieve, even though he was evil.”

“Grieve?! I’m, I’m not-” for the first time, Riku managed to fluster Vanitas. He stomped in place and pulled his hair, until settling on a shallow facade of spite. “I’m not grieving him! I’m glad he’s dead! Overjoyed!”

“It doesn’t look like that now though.”

“Oh, what do you know! You’re just- just projecting! You’re _so_ sad Sora’s gone when everybody else is busy moving on with their lives, so _obviously_ everybody else has to be secretly grieving something because you can’t be the only sad pathetic loser here.” With each word, Vanitas’ voice grew in volume.

He stalked closer to Riku, and when they came face to face, Vanitas pushed him as hard as his current state would allow. Riku stumbled backwards, barely catching himself before hitting the ground. “Get over it and get away from me.”

Vanitas might’ve turned tail then to walk away to who knew where, but no quick enough to leave Riku’s parting words. “And I think _you’re_ just running away from your feelings. You’re pretending freedom is all you need to be happy when you’re really just sad and lonely.”

_I’m happy_ , Vanitas told himself.  _Just look at the past few weeks! I’ve been to so many worlds, I’ve done so many things._

And everywhere he went, people would ask, _Sora, is that you?_

And he would reply, _No, just a similar face._

It didn’t sting that they always left.

It didn’t sting that one of the only people he had a connection to wasn’t here today.

Sora left a piece of his heart wherever he went, and so Sora found home everywhere.

There was a time before Vanitas realized Xehanort was a bad person. Before he knew leaving a child to fend for himself in the desert under the guise of _training_ was a bad thing to do. Back then, Vanitas wanted desperately to make him proud.

Because Riku was right. He was the only person Vanitas had. The only person who wanted him, even if only to use him.

Vanitas hated Xehanort now. But some small part of him still felt that attachment, and he hated himself for it.

Vanitas didn’t need connections.

Vanitas wasn’t _lonely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: grieving somebody is not the same as forgiving them. Vanitas' feelings toward Xehanort are incredibly complicated. Vanitas didn't start out cartoonishly evil; he started as an amnesiac pre-teen with a manipulative caretaker. And by the time he realized as much, that caretaker was the only figure in his life that wanted him. He had nobody else. And children do often want to make their parents proud, even if they aren't exactly the best.
> 
> The Vanitas of this fic is incredibly isolated. You may notice that he has exactly zero positive relationships here. So, of course he'll grieve one of the only connections he ever had, even if it was a bad one. A word for everyone: feelings do not have moral value. You're allowed to love or grieve bad people. You can love somebody and hate them at the same time. Sometimes there are even people who are nice to you but terrible to everybody else! You're allowed to like them for being nice to you while hating them for what they do to others at the same time. Feelings are complicated, yo.
> 
> That aside, with the next chapter, we're entering finale territory! I've already got most of it written out, endings included. It will be a total disaster.


	18. buzz off, boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're really in it now, lads
> 
> also!! i can't believe this baby cracked 1000 hits!! that's so many!! yall really love seeing vanitas and riku be unfortunate people don't you.
> 
> also, there's gonna be. (self-) destructive behaviour up ahead if you didn't already realize vanitas should go to therapy instead of doing whatever he's doing right now.

“We meet again, Riku.” His hair whipped back and forth in the harsh winds. Squinting from the sand, Riku could pretend the boy in front of him was the one he loved.

It had been months. The data analysis gathered dust when Riku had a lead right here.

Vanitas smiled, he often did whenever Riku caught up to him. It wasn’t Sora’s radiant smile he’d sworn to protect, but it was a smile just for Riku. Maybe he could pretend it wasn’t filled with malice, if he squinted hard enough.

“How often have I told you now?” His voice, as well. The exact same, just a different tone. Sora could speak like that, if he wanted to. “Sora’s not in here.”

Vanitas lived with this sand. Alone. Which he wasn’t, because Riku kept clinging on to a dead end. “You should be saving Sora’s heart, wherever it is.”

“But you have the closest connection to Sora out of any of us right now! I just… don’t have anything else.” Riku's tongue tasted bitter. From the sand swirling around the Keyblade Graveyard, or from defeat, it didn't matter.

“And I’m telling you he’s not here! If you don’t get out there right this instant, maybe he’ll be gone forever. Maybe,” and now Vanitas spat instead of talked, “he’ll fade away scared and alone in the dark because you wanted to chase after me. Fine. Fine! If you want me to keep this vessel so bad, I will.”

“But-”

“No buts, Riku. He. Is. Not. Here.” Vanitas spoke every word with equal parts care and venom. “This isn’t funny anymore. I can’t laugh when you’re so pathetic!”

“But you have to know! Don’t you have a connection?!” he screamed to the wind if Vanitas wouldn’t hear.

“Is that the answer you want? Sure, I _do_ have a connection to Sora. I know he’s alive. And what I’m saying is, if you go on like this, he won’t be for much longer.”

A cheshire smirk broke out across Vanitas’ face. Riku stopped pretending.

“I just might be tempted to kill him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to my count, the final ending of the fic will be chapter 24, and ending A will be chapter 22! That's right, multiple endings babeyyyy
> 
> they'll be a "normal" ending, a "bad" ending, and a "good" ending in that order! I'm excited for ending A, the normal ending, especially. I feel like you can tell I've played nier automata. ending c, in contrast to c and d of that game, will actually bear resemblance to a happy ending though. 
> 
> Also, everything up to chapter 22 is fully written! That means guaranteed daily updates!! wuhu!!


	19. once upon a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you spot all my vanitas hcs. mud monster vanitas rights. boy doesn't actually have a physical form so i can do what i want. If floods can turn into puddles he also should, i think.

How to do it, how to do it. How to kill someone beyond this realm? Trace the connection? No idea, no idea. Instead, Vanitas took the day off to go somewhere with _so_ many people, Riku couldn’t possibly find him.

That night, Vanitas dreams a dream. An odd occurrence. Has he ever dreamed before?

He stopped for the day at a motel in a big city. So many new sights, in such little time… Even he marveled at what humans could come up with. The city was _grand._ Flashing lights and passing cars and crowds of people and new foods and stores and sights to behold.

It didn’t suprise him that he dreamt of it that night. It surprised him that he dreams _at all._

In the dream, he comes to wreathed in shadow. His very own heart jolts. No, no, no, no! Not this again! Everything but this!

He rises from the floor like a flood of muck. Assembling himself into a human shape seems nigh impossible, yet, after a minute or an hour, he finally stands on two legs.

Around him, the city lies empty. Eerily so. From what he learned of cities, they did not sleep. Even at night, people fill the streets. Now, not a single soul, not pedestrian or driver or even an animal in sight. A different city, then.

Just him, the shade, and the neon lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's re:mind time yall.


	20. get your feet off the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually I'm gonna do a double update today because the last chapter is seriously short. I should've just combined them tbh.

Something atop the highest skyscraper calls to him. He wants it. He wants to destroy it.

He slithers down the street, careful not to leave his shadow behind.

Behind him, footsteps. Light and quick. “What are you doing here?” rasps the annoyance.

“Hello to you too, Riku. Now you won’t even leave me alone in my dreams.” Vanitas walks onwards, but not without sparing a glance back. Riku, keyblade at the ready – to be expected – yet not charging him. Suprisingly detailed for a dream. Did Riku make such an impression on him, his subconcious rendered Riku’s every hair? Every fiber of his cloth? Every shine reflected of his blade, his hair, his eyes?

He needs to get to that skyscraper. It’s more important.

He stops, turns back. “This isn’t a normal dream, is it?”

Riku jogs up to him, weapon banished – for now. “Why should I tell you that? You’ve been so _helpful_ , after all. It’s weird you’re in this dream at all. I’m usually alone here.”

_This_ dream?  _Riku’s_ dream?  Is it not the other way around? “Oh my, Riku. And I thought I was just a Sora stand-in to you. I can’t believe I’d be in your dreams like  _this.”_ With a flick of his wrist, mud splatte rs on the asphalt, as if he  were young and helpless again. His first dream, besides dreaming within Sora, and it m ay be a nightmare.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” And then, it clicks in Riku’s pathetic brain. “You’re dreaming too.”

“No, no. I’m a figment of your imagination.”

Riku stares at the asphalt slick with rain he never sees, and mutters to himself. “I knew it. He _has_ to be here.”  He continues to pace in circles, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Vanitas stares at the distant skyscraper. _He_ has to be here.

“I’ll race ya,” he dashes off toward the ladder to the sky. His footsteps left wet prints, which twisted into familiar shapes. As long as he had those pests back, might as well put them to work.

He won’t ever see them again, if all goes well.


	21. beginning of the end

No no no nononononono. Riku made a mistake, Riku made a terrible mistake. Riku wasted so much time he could’ve spent analyzing the data or his dreams chasing afterimages of someone else and now Riku was too late.

“ _Sure, I_ do _have a connection to Sora I know he’s alive. And what I’m saying is, if you go on like this, he won’t be for much longer.”_

“ _I just might be tempted to kill him myself.”_

Riku’s too late. Vanitas was here, in the city. So close, too close to Sora. In whatever realm they ran in, Sora was here. That skyscraper, the tallest tower scratching the sky, Vanitas had stared at it so. It had to be where Sora was.

Or else.

He’d been so distracted by his dream, even after realizing the _real_ Vanitas is here, all he could think of was Sora. And now, and now, and now.

Unversed of all shapes and sizes block his path to destiny. No time, no time at all. Braveheart reappears in his gullible hands. Each swing lands with conviction, breaking through the barrier of shadows.

He can see Vanitas dash ahead. A Blizzaga spell creates an ice track, and Riku glides that tiny bit faster.

Vanitas crouches low and jumps up and up and up. No, no, he grabs a winged Unversed and flies up.

Riku rushes up in a flurry of pink. Flow-motion. He kicks off the wall and dashes up, only to kick off again, or propell himself higher by spinning on a railing.

This will be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter one, because tomorrow it's time for Ending A: non-reciprocal! I'm. so excited.


	22. [Ending A] non-reciprocal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated the tags. please heed them. It's non-explicit, but still. I present to you, Ending A, the "normal" ending.

Riku arrives just in time to see it happen.

The moment feels like an eon, yet passes in a few seconds.

Illuminated in the red and blue lights, Vanitas, leaping across the roof. He doesn’t hold Ultima, like he had the past few days. Instead, he spots the blinking Void Gear.

With the clockwork teeth, Vanitas swings as wide as his arms allow at a statue. A statue made of blue crystal, reflecting and glittering even in the near dark.

A statue shaped like Sora, that tugs at the fabric of Riku's heart.

Vanitas’ arc continues, until his natural blade cuts the statue’s head clean off. It crashes to the floor, breaking into a thousand splinters

Riku collapses on the roof. The crystals crunch beneath his knees. He can’t feel how they pierce through cloth and skin. All he hears is that awful _crack,_ echoing in over and over in his mind. Echoed by Vanitas' laugh.

“Too slow, Riku!” Vanitas leers. He stands tall and proud, so unlike their last encounter. This time, Riku sees no trace of the boy he loves. Not in the pitch-black hair or the blood-red eyes or the mocking smirk of needle-sharp teeth. “I told you I don’t need anyone, so I got rid of him for you!

Now you don’t need to search anymore, isn’t that great? You asked me if I knew where Sora was so much, and whether he’s alive or not, and now I made sure. I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that Sora is _dead!”_

Behind him, the headless figure once known as Sora bursts into pins and needles. Each and every one drives itself deep into Riku's soul and twists.

He’s dead. If Riku had been faster, if Riku wasted less time chasing after Vanitas -

“Looks like the body’s mine now, thank you so much! I never would’ve thought to do this without you.”

Riku can’t say anything. He can’t move, can’t cry as that what matters most vanishes. He can only feel blank and empty shock.

Around them, the dream warps. The sky itself, together with that mocking heart-shaped moon, glitch. The stars fade one by one, until nothing but black hangs above them. From below, too, the city’s artifical lights blink out, buildings vanish out of existence. All that remains is just the two of them, and an endless nightmare of eigengrau.

“What a nice dream this has been! But maybe it was more of a nightmare for you. Don’t you see? Attachments make you weak. That’s why I’m laughing and you’re not!

Time to wake up now, Riku!”

Riku wakes up with tears streaming down his face, hands stretching out toward nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right everybody, this fic was bad end re:mind all along! Come on, Yozora. Turning people into defenseless statues isn't exactly keeping them safe. Side note: non-reciprocal is a term from genetics referring to an unequal trade! Nice, right? 
> 
> I hope this ending lives up to expectations :3c if it doesn't, i still have either tomorrow or the day after (depends if i make additions in time) with Ending B: oath of oblivion, the "bad" ending! That's right! It _can_ get worse than this! I call this the normal ending because this ending was the originally planned one, adhering to the "no angst for vanitas" rule. The other endings.. we'll see.


	23. [Ending B] Oath of Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has _even more_ trigger warnings than the last one so: character death (again), stabbing (no gore), mentions of choking and corpses, as well as descriptions of dying and self-destructive behaviour.
> 
> This is the chapter the hubris tag is for. Do feel free to wait until friday (or saturday, depends) for the good ending, which will feature none of these things
> 
> this turned into a pretty long one by this fic's standards.

In another world, Riku arrives on time. In another world, this doesn’t change things.

Vanitas stands on the roof, sword not yet drawn. The shining crystals, compared to the rest of the city lights, are blinding. Sora has always been blinding.

“Stop it, Vanitas!” Riku skids to a stop before him. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I know _exactly_ what I’m doing. I don’t need any _bonds_ , so I’ll cut them myself, if I have to.” He steps toward the statue and watches Riku tense.

It’s so close. True freedom is so close.

They summon their Keyblades at the same time, and neither is the one they expect. Vanitas feels the familiar call of Void Gear, a blade he hasn’t seen in weeks, because Sora’s alternatives were just more powerful.

Riku, meanwhile, grips a blade forged of dreams and bonds. Deep from his heart and soul, Mirage Split replies.

“Step away from him.” It glitters so beautifully under the sparse light. Unlike Void Gear, which almost eats the brightness around it.

“Do you really think you can stop me?” Both of them lock eyes, turquoise on red. Neither of them will ever back down. Not from this.

Ten meters between Vanitas and Riku. Two meters between Vanitas and Sora. Vanitas points his blade in Riku’s direction, and Riku soars.

He soars across the wet roof, and Vanitas returns the gesture. By running toward the petrified Sora, that is.

Then, several things happen in quick succession. Riku lands. Vanitas rolls out of the way. He runs left, and calls “Over here! Is that all you’ve got?!” Riku charges after, Mirage split ready.

Vanitas leapfrogs over Sora’s petrified form, but not quick enough. He and Riku collide.

People who say you can’t feel pain in dreams are wrong. Vanitas’ right hand burns from the Keyblade stabbing through it, tip in his palm reaching out the back. He scrapes across the rough roof when he and Riku fall to the floor, as if he hasn’t got enough skin ripped open.

Even so, even when Riku seems ready to stab him again, the blinding pain doesn’t stop him from summoning Void Gear in his left, and crashing down on the crystal statue that fell down with him.

Sora’s head caves in, and Vanitas feels his heart shatter. Riku is yelling, right in his ear, pinning him to the ground, and Vanitas can’t hear a word.

Finally. Now Vanitas isn’t connected to anyone or anything. He’ll be alone, forever.

Except, whether it be the world or his vison, the lights flicker out one by one. And it _hurts._

Not just the shards that flew in his face, not just the sword sticking out of his right hand, not Riku’s hands tight around his neck, none of it hurts as much as the lights going out.

His chest collapses in on itself, or maybe it doesn’t. He can’t tell. It can’t be somebody ripping out the veins, because here, he doesn’t have any.

He shatters and cracks and tears into as many pieces as Sora’s crystalline corpse and Vanitas realizes.

He is a shadow.

A shadow exists where light cannot reach. And if Sora cannot reach his body, Vanitas takes the stage.

And still, he somehow thought himself complete, like an utter fool. Shadows aren’t just _darkness._ Shadows are created when something _blocks light_.

Can you make a corner without walls? Make a hole without a rim? _Cast a shadow without light?_

Vanitas said as much himself, in a distant past that isn’t distant at all. _“I am the shadow that you cast.”_

Hubris. Nothing but hubris. Vanitas forgot the nature of his own existence, _renounced_ the fundament on which he exists, and pays the price for it.

He feels so heavy. So heavy and slow. Riku shakes him and shakes him and he doesn’t care at all.

“Maybe…,” he says with all the strenght left to him, “I needed bonds after all.”

And he falls into the sky.

The news make rounds in a nameless city. “The corpse of a teenager has been discovered inside a motel,” the news anchor says, face solemn. “The room shows no sign of entry, and the body no foul play. The receptionist the previous night identified the body as a boy who checked in, appearing in perfect health.

It’s as if his heart just decided to stop beating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this makes sense lore wise and i do not care. The reason Vanitas dies here is also why I left his fate in the last chapter ambiguous. I mean, he also almost died when Ventus shattered his own heart, so since he basically said he's sora's shadow now in re:mind.... 
> 
> this is my au and i can do what i want so who cares. I was just excited to write a bad end for the first time
> 
> nextttttt timeeeee, the last chapter of this fic!! Ending C: Budding Connection! As stated in the AN above, expect it friday to saturday!


	24. [Ending C] Budding Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lateee, I bought xenoblade chronicles yesterday and it was a great decision but terrible for my productivity.
> 
> Anyway, the last chapter! 24/24! Can you believe it! I present to you, the good ending, featuring...... NO trigger warnings!
> 
> (except for threat of violence at one point but no actual violence)
> 
> I present to you.. almost 1k! Wuhuu!!

In another world, Riku doesn‘t arrive on time. In another world, Vanitas destroys all he has. In this world, however, fate decides to be kinder.

Vanitas finds himself alone on the roof. The Unversed that carried him up has been relieved of duty and returned to his shadow. His chest aches.

No matter what he expected to see, his heart tells him, _this is it._ His fate will be sealed here.

Sora‘s here. It’s no wonder no one’s managed to find him yet because he’s _here_ , in a dream. In Vanitas’ dream? Riku’s dream? The Realm of Sleep? Does it matter?

V anitas can kill him. If he acts quick, before Riku makes it up, he can kill Sora.

And still. And still.

Sora can‘t defend himself. Silent as a statue, because he is one. Vanitas doesn‘t know how or why, and it doesn‘t matter. It will be over soon.

No more Sora. No more Riku. No more anyone at all.

Behind Vanitas, Riku heaves himself up onto the rooftop and his trance shatters. Missed his chan c e to do it without resistance.

“Please don‘t do it, Vanitas!“ Riku‘s chest rises and falls in heavy breaths; he rushed up as fast as he could.

“I know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing. I don’t need any  _ bonds _ , so I’ll cut them myself, if I have to.” He has to, right? Right? Against his will, his mouth twists into a grin, because  _ this is what he wants. _

F reedom will make him happy. Bonds will make him weak.

If he cuts the last thread, he will be free. And that’s a good thing.  ~~ Right? ~~

Instead of running or sprinting or leaping and slashing, Riku walks closer. Vanitas doesn’t move away. “Just tell me why you’re doing this. Getting rid of Sora won’t make you happy.”

“ You’re only saying that because  _ you _ won’t be happy when he dies.” Terrible, selfish Riku, only thinking about himself. “All people do is tell you what to do and beat you down.”

While he speaks, Vanitas edges toward Sora. Riku watches every single step with the eyes of a hawk.

“Did I tell you to come here?” He says. His face is neutral,  mouth pressed flat. 

Vanitas can’t interpret it. His hands are clammy. “What?”

Riku’s stare burns. “Whenever you got sick of what I asked, you  _ left. _ I didn’t have any control over you at all.”

“We’re not-” Vanitas fumbles his hands through the air

But Riku won’t let him finish paltry excuses. “We  _ are. _ Did you honestly think we don’t have any connection at all? Am I controlling you right now? Is Sora controlling you?”

Right? Right? “You’re trying to stop me right now!” Finally,  Vanitas close s the distance between him and Sora. After his shout, he draws Void Gear and holds it across Sora’s throat. He’s not shaking.  _ He’s not. _

“I’m trying to stop you from  _ making a mistake.”  _ Riku’s voice drops close to a growl. It’s so hard to stay calm when Void Gear presses so close against Sora’s neck. “Think. You kill Sora, then what? All his friends hunt you down and kill you? You spend the rest of your life on the run? That’s not freedom, is it?”

“ It’s better than you hounding me!” Vanitas’ imitation of vocal chords strain at the volume and the venom. “You only wanted to talk because I look like Sora. You don’t want me! No one does!”

“I’ll admit, that’s what it was about.”

“I knew it.”

“ _ At first.” _ Really, they aren’t similar at all; Riku was just too blind to see it. Sora hands loose, relaxed, taking things as they come. He finds friends in everyone and everything. It’s hard to betray him, and even harder to convince him you did. Vanitas is tense as a nooked bow, ready to fire at any minute. And he is also – totally, completely, utterly, just like Riku some odd years ago –  _ alone.  _ “ I’d like to think I know you at least a litte. And I came to the conclusion that you need a friend.”

Void Gear scrapes against the ice and the sound scrapes against his ears. His face flushes red. “I don’t!” he yells.

“How happy have you been with your precious freedom?! You’re alone!” Though the floor is damp, it doesn’t rain in this strange realm. The city doesn’t sing as cities do. There is no sound but them, painfully alive. 

Vanitas struggles to control his breathing, and Riku hopes it isn’t from earth-shattering fury. “And so what?! It’s better this way!”

“I should’ve looked at  _ you _ , not who I wanted you to be. Vanitas, I’m sorry.”

Sorry?  _ Sorry? _ Has anyone ever apologized to him before? Vanitas is always in the wrong. Vanitas is always the bad guy.

“You’re-,”  the words can’t claw past his tongue and teeth, “You’re sorry? You’re apologizing to  _ me?” _

It’s so unthinkable, Void Gear clatters to the floor. His hands fall right behind to his side, no longer around Sora’s neck. 

“I’m sorry. I was in the wrong, and I shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

He’s cried before. Not much, but once or twice, so Vanitas recognizes the feeling of something wet on his cheek. A hand reaches toward his face and wipes the tear away while his mouth opens and closes and opens again without any words tumbling out.

Riku is close, so close, and he smiles.

“Do you want to be my friend?”

A friend? A friend? “A friend? You want to be  _ my friend?” _ Even if it puts distance between him and Sora, Vanitas can’t help but retreat a pace away. “You’re kidding me. I tried to kill Sora!”

“You’re saying that in past tense.” Oh, he did, didn’t he. “So. What do  _ you  _ want?”

He wants- 

nothing / everything

“I want to leave wherever this is.”

“Would you be fine helping me figure out how to take Sora along?”

“I think- Yeah. Alright. For now.”

“Think on my other question, okay?”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they wake up as if nothing happened? Do they fistfight Yozora for Sora's frozen heart? Do they just escape together? Does Vanitas ever take Riku up on the offer? Who knows?
> 
> I hope this was a satisfying conclusion to this entire story, considering this is the ending i initially didn't plan to exist! Ending B was the first (and for some time only) ending that existed. But I guess I wanted an ending where Vanitas and Riku actually learn from the story's events.
> 
> Endings A and B pretty much happen because neither of them learned anything. Vanitas lives in denial and convinces himself that being alone is what makes him happy only for it to bite him, and Riku never sees past his feelings for Sora, which makes him unable to handle the actual situation.
> 
> So, instead: Vanitas hesitates. Will this make him happy? And Riku sees what's before his eyes, not "What about Sora?" but "What about Vanitas?" So instead of centering on protecting Sora, he tries to help Vanitas. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for resolving tension through conversation.
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea what exactly this story tells people. Value your bonds and let others reach out to you? Loneliness doesn't make you happy? Don't try to replace lost loved ones with people who don't fit the role? See people as they are instead of projecting your own feelings onto them? I don't know.
> 
> What I do know is that I had _so_ much fun writing this, and got so much joy seeing everyone react. Had i only written this for myself, the happy end wouldn't exist. I guess it's a gift to all of you, for sticking with me so far. I keep every single comment I get and I just think to myself, "Somewhere out there, I made someone happy." And that's the best feeling in the entire world.
> 
> I'll sign off now before the AN becomes longer than the chapter itself, but thank you, everyone who read, or left a kudos, or a comment. I appreciate every single one of you.
> 
> Goodbye, and I hope to see you all again someday!
> 
> (also, to the readers from my other fic, yes, me being late on this fic will delay the next chapter of two introverts and a really weird cat. Hopefully I'll have it on monday. Better late than rushed, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> i have some ideas for how to continue this but. i'm bad at holding promises or like, writing regularly so don't get your hopes up. I do wanna continue this a little but i mainly just want the concept out there.


End file.
